lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Mausoleum of the Giants
This is the Mausoleum of Giants. The sad memory of the race of Giants. --Grail tablet for the Guidance Gate The Mausoleum of Giants (巨人霊廟, Kyojin Reibyō) is a field within the ruins. It is usually the second field to be entered. The tablets in this field are notable in that, when put together, they tell the sad story of what happened to the giants. *'Area number:' 2 *'Background music:' "Grand History" *'Enter from / Exit to:' Guidance Gate, Graveyard of the Giants, Twin Labyrinths, Endless Corridor *'Boss:' Sakit *'Sub-Boss:' None Map Hidden Things, Puzzles & Traps Hidden Thing: Frogger ROM Location: Mausoleum of the Giants H-4 Using its arm as a platform, examine the hole in the chest of the giant statue. Hidden Thing: Hyper Olympic 2 ROM Location: Mausoleum of the Giants A-2 Examine the skeleton propped against the right wall. Hidden Thing: Magical Tree ROM Location: Mausoleum of the Giants E-6 Examine the damaged monument at the bottom of the screen. Hidden Thing: Game Collection 3 ROM Location: Mausoleum of the Giants C-1 Destroy the false wall to the left of the pedestal and examine the skeleton that was hidden behind it. Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Mausoleum of the Giants C-2 Depress the switch at C-2 and then place a weight on the pedestal at C-1. Puzzle: Get the Life Jewel Location: Mausoleum of the Giants F-4 Place a weight on the foot of the rightmost giant statue. Puzzle:'''Get the Ankh Jewel Location: Mausoleum of the Giants G-3 Change all of the icons at E-6 to Stars and place a weight on the pedestal that appears at G-3. '''Puzzle: Get the Throwing Knife Location: Mausoleum of the Giants A-2 Defeat the two Masked Men without harming the Ghosts. Puzzle: Reveal the Ankh Location: Mausoleum of the Giants C-5 Change all of the icons at E-6 to Suns and place a weight on the pedestal at H-4, then change all of the icons at E-6 to Moons to make the ankh appear at C-5. Puzzle: Controlling the Heavens Room E-6 contains three switches that, if pressed correctly, allow access to various parts of the mausoleum. Trap: "Hard Mode" tablet Location: Mausoleum of the Giants D-1 Simply read the tablet in the upper-right corner twice. As you haven't heeded its warning the first time, the tablet's message will change and more enemies will exist in the game. This includes a few extra Anubis enemies in the Temple of Moonlight, among other additions. Disarm: Just ignore the tablet or heed its warning. As long as you don't read the tablet twice, it'll never affect you. Trap: Spike trap Location: Mausoleum of the Giants C-1 Placing a weight on the pedistal is required to reveal the map. However, it drops a set of spikes on top of you. Disarm: Step on the button on the short central platform on C-2 and the spikes in the C-1 trap disappear. Shops Location: Mausoleum of the Giants F-3 Destroy the lower pot and enter the room that was hidden behind it. 20 Coins - Weights 30 Coins - Throwing Knives 100 Coins - Seal of El Giza Other stuff Scale Location: Mausoleum of the Giants D-3 Accessible by wall grappling to the right in the pit in D-2. Lemeza's weight is shown to be 62 here. Category:Fields